Yūwaku no yoru
by Blackdemon21
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel are coming back from another mission they had to do for the queen if France, when Sebastian sees that the sun is going down and decides to stay at a very strange hotel with no windows. OOC, Sebaciel, yaoi.


**Yūwaku no yoru**

**Description: Sebastian and Ciel were walking back from a mission for the queen when Sebastian noticed it was starting to get dark, so they decided to stay in a hotel that they passed.**

**Pairings: Sebaciel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian and Ciel had just finished a murder crime that had been caused in France," that was a complete waste of my time coming here,"Ciel sighed," I agree young master, that murder wasn't as terrible as I thought,"Sebastian looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set,"it looks like it's getting late young master," Sebastian said.

Ciel looked up and saw the sun going down," you're right Sebastian, lets find somewhere to stay for the night,"Ciel said, Sebastian nodded and both of them walked to the nearest hotel they could find.

"We can stay here Sebastian,"Ciel pointed to one of the buildings in front of him, Sebastian could smell a familiar scent coming from inside,"are you sure you want to stay, here young master,"Sebastian asked," yes, now go get us a room Sebastian," Ciel ordered, Sebastian smirked and bowed,"as you wish, my lord," both of them walked inside and Ciel was surprised to see how nice it looked on the inside, even though the building had no windows.

"Hello sir, how can I help you,"the woman at the counter asked,"may we have a room for one night please,"Sebastian asked, the woman looked at the boy roaming around the foyer,"are you sure he is old enough to be here sir,"the woman asked,"yes, he's past the age of consent,"Sebastian had lied,"well, if you say so, here's your room key, have a nice night,"the woman said. Sebastian walked over to Ciel,"I've gotten a room young master,"Sebastian said," good, lets go Sebastian,"Ciel said, Sebastian's smirk seemed to grow and he led the both of them to the room.

Sebastian opened the door and Ciel walked inside, Sebastian closed it behind him. Ciel saw that there was only one bed, he sat down and Sebastian approached him. Sebastian put his hands on Ciel's shoulders and pushed him down. Ciel blushed as Sebastian loomed over him,"what are you doing Sebastian get off me,"Ciel tried to push his servant off him,"you don't know what type of hotel this is, do you my lord,"Ciel shook his head,"well you would be to young to know."

"This place is known as a love hotel, they are usually found in Japan, but it seems like they took the time to build one here,"Sebastian moved Ciel so he was in the center of the bed. Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel.

Ciel's eyes widened and he tried to push Sebastian away; he managed to push Sebastian away and wiped his mouth,"I'm underage Sebastian stop, that's an-,"Ciel was silenced when Sebastian kissed him again. Ciel heard the sound of buttons being undone and he started to panic, tears started to stream down Ciel's cheeks, Sebastian noticed this and broke the kiss,"shh, it'll be okay, I just want you to feel pleasure, my love,"Ciel gasped and looked up at him,"wh-what?,"Ciel asked, Sebastian used his thumb to wipe away a tear,"I called you my love, because...I love you, Ciel,"Ciel's eyes widened,"y-you do,"Ciel asked, Sebastian nodded,"with every inch of my being,"Sebastian said.

"Well, if it's true, there's something I've been wanting to tell you,"Ciel blushed slightly, he used his elbows to prop himself up and whisper in Sebastian's ear,"I love you too,"Sebastian smiled and pulled Ciel close, Ciel closed his eyes and leaned into the warmth of the embrace. He felt himself being laid back down,"will you allow me to do this,"Sebastian asked, Ciel nodded,"if I'm in pain will you stop,"Ciel asked,"I will, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you,"Sebastian kissed Ciel's head.

Ciel relaxed and let Sebastian do what he needed to, Sebastian unbuttoned Ciel's shirt completely and flung it to the floor, he trailed his tongue up Ciel's chest till he stopped at one of his hardened nipples, he brushed his thumb over them and Ciel moaned at the feeling, Sebastian grinned at Ciel's reaction and latched onto one of them,"ngh...Se-Sebastian,"Ciel felt a tightening in his pants,"Sebastian...please, it hurts,"Ciel whimpered.

Sebastian looked down and saw the bulge in Ciel's shorts," I'll make the pain go away soon,"Sebastian sat up and took off his tail coat and white shirt, he pulled off his tie and tied it around Ciel's wrists. Sebastian pulled down Ciel's pants and saw the bulge twitch, Sebastian rocked his hips into Ciel's,"ahh...Sebas-nn...hah,"Ciel struggled against the silk tie that was binding his hands. Sebastian ceased his move movements, causing Ciel to whimper, he pulled down Ciel's boxers and Ciel hissed when he felt the air hit his erect member, Sebastian saw a head of pre cum swell at the head, Sebastian started to stroke at a fast pace and swiped the bead off the head with his thumb,"hm...nn, Sebastian please,"Ciel moaned and thrusted up into his hand.

Sebastian gave Ciel's member one more lazy pump before taking it into his mouth, Ciel moaned at the warm and wet feeling engulfing his cock, Sebastian swallowed around him and started to lap at the underside of it, Ciel couldn't hold back the different moans that spilled out of his mouth as Sebastian swirled his tongue around the head and pushed it into the slit. Ciel felt a tightening in his stomach," Se-Sebastian...it feels like...something is...nn,"Ciel started squirming as Sebastian started sucking harder.

"No~, it feels weird," Ciel thrusted his hips up and moaned as he came in Sebastian's mouth, he collapsed back down on the bed panting. Sebastian had swallowed every drop," I'm not done with you yet, Ciel,"Sebastian smirked," there's more," Sebastian nodded and put three fingers in front of him," suck on them,"Sebastian ordered, Ciel didn't understand what he meant, but he took them into his mouth and started licking around them.

Sebastian had to bite back moaning at the warm feeling engulfing his fingers,'_I use that mouth for something else, but not today,'_Sebastian pulled back his fingers and positioned one at his entrance, Ciel moaned in pain as the finger was pushed into his virgin entrance,"hush now, it'll feel good soon,"Sebastian whispered as he started to thrust the finger in and out, suddenly he hit a bundle of nerves that sent pleasure through Ciel,"Sebastian! D-do that again,"Ciel buried his face in a pillow,"don't hide your voice my love,"Sebastian tilted Ciel's head up.

Soon one finger became two and two became three,"mmn...oh Sebas-hmm...ngh,"Ciel's face was completely flushed and his eyes were glazed over with lust and want, Ciel whimpered when he felt Sebastian pull out his fingers and position something much bigger at his entrance. Ciel turned around and looked at Sebastian with a scarred expression, Sebastian kissed the back of Ciel's neck and whispered in his ear," I won't hurt you, just tell me if you're in pain and I'll stop,"Ciel nodded and clutched at the sheets.

Sebastian started to push into Ciel inch by inch,"please relax Ciel or this'll be painful for both of us,"Ciel took a deep breath and let himself relax, Sebastian took Ciel's hand and intertwined their fingers together,"I'm going to move now Ciel,"Sebastian said, he pulled out until the head of his cock was inside him and thrust back inside, hitting his prostate on the first try.

Ciel's back arched painfully as Sebastian moved in and out of him,"ahh...harder and hah fa-faster...Sebastian,"Ciel bit down on the pillow,"yes my love,"Sebastian licked the shell of Ciel's ear and started moving faster and pounding into him harder. Ciel wanted to cum badly but his hands were tied,"Sebastian...please, untie my hands...I-I uhnn,"Ciel moaned loudly when Sebastian gave him and especially hard thrust.

Sebastian reached for his hands and untied them, Ciel reached for his aching cock and started jerking himself off in time with Sebastian thrusts,"Se-Sebastian...it feels weird again,"Sebastian moved Ciel's hand and let himself start stroking him," just let it out Ciel,"Sebastian whispered.

Ciel clutched the sheets until his knuckles turned white," come for me Ciel,"Sebastian started sucking on Ciel's neck, leaving a red bruise. Ciel's face contorted into one of pleasure and came on the white sheets. Ciel could only whimper as Sebastian thrusted into him a few more times before cumming inside him. He pulled out of Ciel and collapsed next to him.

Sebastian pulled Ciel close to him and ran his fingers through the navy blue hair," I'm so tired Sebastian,"Ciel leaned into Sebastian's warmth and started to fall asleep. Sebastian stood up and got his clothes back on, then he dressed Ciel in his night shirt; he made sure to leave his shoes off when he got under the covers south Ciel,"goodnight, my love."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: well guys that was another one shot I came up with, please tell me how you liked it and give me some ideas of other one shots or stories I should try and write, well that's all I had to say, so I guess I'll see you all in the the next chapter of one of my stories, see ya later.**


End file.
